grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Stations in GTA:Tri-State Area
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto:Tri-State Area. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. Feel free to add your ideas in the comments and I will be sure to add them, and also post some custom made radio logos. Danville Rock Radio Style:Classic rock & metal (60's, 70's & 80's) DJ:Danny from Love Händel Tracklist: *AC/DC - T.N.T *Aerosmith - Walk This Way *Van Halen - Jump *Mötley Crüe - Live Wire *Kansas - Carry My Wayward Son *Europe - The Final Countdown *The Doors - Break On Through To the Other Side *Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me *Kenny Rogers & the First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) *Queen - Another One Bites the Dust *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *The Police - Every Breath You Take *The Who - Eminence Front *Golden Earring - Radar Love *Deep Purple - Highway Star *Blue Öyster Cult - Burnin' For You *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Wanna Be Like You *Iggy Pop - Passanger *The Doobie Brothers - China Grove *Loverboy - Working For the Weekend *Bon Jovi - Livin' On a Prayer *Pat Benetar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot *Rascal Flatts - Life is a Highway *Chuck Berry - Route 66 *Suicide - Ghost Rider *The Cult - Born to Be Wild *Judas Priest - Breaking the Law *Iron Maiden - The Trooper *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back in Town *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *David Bowie - Suffagette City Revolution X Style:Punk rock DJ:Bam Margera Tracklist: *Green Day - American Idiot *Goldfinger - Superman *Alkaline Trio - Armageddon *Rage Against the Machine - Guerrilla Radio *Rise Against - Like the Angels *Adoloscents - Amoeba *Rancid - Fall Back Down *Wolfmother - Woman *TSOL - Wash Away *Black Flag - Fix Me *The Clash - This is Radio Clash *X - Los Angeles *Sublime - Seed *The Ramones - Rocket to Russia *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around *Agent Orange - Bloodstains *XTC - Senses Working Overtime *The Descendents - Ride the Wild *D.R.I - I Don't Need Society *The Germs - Manimal *NOFX - Skate P.M.R Style:Modern rock (90's to present), indie rock DJ:Trent Reznor Tracklist: *Linkin Park - Numb *Wavves - Dog *Finger Eleven - Paralyzer *Blur - Song 2 *Linkin Park - In the End *The Explosion - Here I Am *Crush 40 - What I'm Made Of *Prairie Cartel - Cloud Sombrero *Foxylane - Command *VHS or Beta - Burn It All Down *Static X - The Only *The Bronx - Knifeman *Travis - Side *No Age - Erasor *Plain White T's - Hate (I Really Don't Like You) *The Adored - TV Riot *Kasabian - Eez-eh *Crush 40 - Live & Learn *Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance *Staind - It's Been Awhile *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know *Mansun - Wide Open Space *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself *DIIV - Doused *Cold War Kids - Hang Me Up To Dry *Hanni El Khatib - Head In the Dirt *Psychic Ills - I Get By *Tame Impala - Solitude Is Bliss *Sweethead - The Great Disruptors Cassette FM Style:80's-early 2000's pop & rock music DJ:Ben Baxter Tracklist: *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Laura Brannigan - Self Control *Huey Lewis & the News - The Power of Love *A-Ha - Take On Me *Duran Duran - Serious *Roxette - The Look *Club Nouveau - Lean on Me *Haddaway - What is Love *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) *Men Without Hats - The Safety Dance *Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero *Paula Abdul - Cold Hearted *Aldo Nova - Fantasy *Jane Child - I Don't Wanna Fall in Love *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out *Bad Boys Blue - I Wanna Hear Your Heartbeat *The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep *Pet Shop Boys - It's A Sin *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (Remixed) *Rick Astley - Together Forever *Hall & Oates - Can't Go For That *Modern Talking - Geronimo's Cadillac *Elton John - Blue Eyes *Katrina & the Waves - Walking On Sunshine *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Eddy Huntington - U.S.S.R. *Thompson Twins - In the Name of Love *Savage - Only You *Tears For Fears - Sowing the Seeds of Love *Seal - Future Love Paradise *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground *Wilson Phillips - Hold On *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You *Flock of Seagulls - Rainfall *Roxy Music - Love is the Drug *Gary Numan - Are Friends Electric *Celine Dion - That's The Way It Is Beechley Underground 95 Style:Indietronica, indie pop, chillwave, new wave, synthpop DJ:Cindy Robinson Tracklist: *Ducktails - Assistant Director *Future Islands - Before the Bridge *Rainbow Arabia - Blind *Toro y Moi - Day One *Junior Boys - EP *Friendly Fires - Hurting *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion *Toro y Moi - New Beat *Yeasayer - O.N.E. *!!! - One Girl/One Boy *Panama - One Piece *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart *Ultraísta - Smalltalk (Four Tet remix) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer *Gold Fields - Thunder *The Shoes - Time to Dance *Mitzi - Truly Alive *Moving Units - Until She Says *The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) *Twin Shadow - Old Love/New Love *Poolside - Do You Believe *Favored Nations - The Setup *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking *M83 - Midnight City *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Miko *MGMT - Kids *Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers - Get Lucky Soulwax FM Style:House, neo-trance, techno, electro DJ:Soulwax Tracklist: *Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) *Fatal Error - Fatal Error *Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up *Mim Suleiman - Mingi *FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) *Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu *Daniel Avery - Naive Response *Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) *Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) *Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams *Zombie Nation - Tryouts *Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure *Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 *Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) *Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker *Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) *The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) *Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) *Tiga - Good As Gold *Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl *Louis La Roche - Love *Gigamesh - All My Life *Digitalism - Idealistic *Tugboat - Slow Revolution *The Chainsmokers - #Selfie *Faithless - Insomnia *Darude - Sandstorm *Zombie Nation - Kernkraft 400 (DJ Gius Mix) *Justice - Phantom Pt.II (Soulwax Remix) *The Juan MacLean - The Simple Life *Tom Novy - Back to the Streets *Gorillaz - Dare (Soulwax Remix) Odyssey Radio Style:Funk, Disco, Classic Soul, R&B DJ:Chaka Khan Tracklist: *Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round) *Chic - My Forbidden Lover *Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye *GQ - Disco Nights (Rock-Freak) *Hamilton Bohannon - Let's Start the Dance *Michael Zager Band - Let's All Chant *Peaches & Herb - Funtime *The O'Jays - I Love Music *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn the Beat Around *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) *The Ohio Players - Fopp *Con Funk Shun - Ffun *Kleeer - Intimate Connection *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan *George Duke - Reach For It *The Meters - Cissy Strut *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine *Edwin Starr - Easin' In *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can Swynton Classics 92.6 Style:Old-school Hip-hop, rap (80's to late 90's) DJ:Lil Jon Tracklist: *Run D.M.C - Sucker MC's *Eminem - Rap God *Lil Jon & the Eastside Boys - Real Nigga Roll Call *DMX - Party Up *P. Diddy - Bad Boys for Life *Montell Jordan - This is How We Do It *D12 - Fight Music *House of Pain - Jump Around *Run D.M.C - My Adidas *Ying Yang Twins - Salt Shaker *Ice Cube - Check Yo' Self (Original) *Nate Dogg - I Got Love *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector *Spice 1 - 187 Proof *2Pac - California Love *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop Whoop *M.O.P. - Downtown Swinga *Cypress Hill - Hits From the Bong *MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This *Eazy-E - Boyz N' The Hood *Wu-Tang Clan - Protect Ya Neck *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic *Outkast - B.O.B Danville Beatz Style:Modern Hip-hop, rap, R&B (Early 2000's to present) DJ:Kanye West Tracklist: *Buddy - Awesome Awesome *T.I. feat. Trae tha Truth - Check This, Dig That *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems *Chief Keef - Love Sosa *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That *KOVAS - Grape Drink *Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Gold *MGK ft. Cassie - Warning Shot *Najee The 1 - Elevated *Pause - Caroline *Quake City Mobsters - Money On My Mind *Sum - City Pop *The Cool Kids ft. Travis Barker - Sour Apples *Weekend Money - Yellow *White Weird - Donald Trump Walk *Kanye West - Power *Ne-Yo - So Sick *Jay-Z & Kanye West - Why Do I Love You *Kendrick Lamar - Good Kid *Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz Outlaw Radio Style:Country DJ:Larry the Cable Guy Tracklist: *Johnny Cash - Bad News *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White *Charlie Feathers - Get With It *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues *Johnny Cash - Ring of Fire *Jim Reeves - Four Walls *Merle Haggard - Silver Wings *The Browns - The Three Bells *Tammy Wynette - Stand By Your Man *Hank Snow - I'm Moving On *Ray Price - Crazy Arms *Roy Acuff - Wabash Cannonball *Hank Williams - My Heart Would Know Tri-State Russian Radio Style:Soviet oldies, Russian pop & rock DJ:Lead singer of the band "Zveri" Tracklist: *Diskoteka Avaria - Если хочешь остаться *Dimitri Koldun - Город Больших Огней *Yuri Antonov - От печали до радости *Zhenya Belousov - Девочка моя синеглазая *Sinyaya Ptica - Ты мне не снишься *Kino - Группа крови *Oleg Gazmanov - Дождись *Yuri Antonov - Золатая Лестница *Sinyaya Ptica - Клён *Yuri Antonov - Белый Теплоход *Zveri - До Скорой Встречи *Sergey Trofimov - Город в пробках *Alexander Ivanov - Дожль *Gregory Leps - Шелест *Oleg Gazmanov - Домой *Mashina Vremeni - Старая Дорога *Zemlyane - Трава у дома *Lubhe - Главное, Что Есть Ты У Меня Jazz Group 105 FM Style:Jazz music DJ:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Tracklist: *De-Phazz - Cut The Jazz *Count Basie - April in Paris *Chet Baker - Let's Get Lost *John Coltrane - "Giant Steps *Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - Moanin' *Billie Holiday - Fine and Mellow *Larry Carlton - Pure Delight *Louis Armstrong - The Gypsy *Stacey Kent - They Say It's Wonderful *Quadro Nuevo - Cien Anos *Sonny Rollins - St. Thomas *Julie London - Comin' Thru The Rye *Ray Charles - Hit The Road Jack *Diana Krall - I'll String Along With You *Molly Johnson - Lucky *The Chords - Sh-Boom Beethoven FM Style:Classical, opera DJ:Roger Doofenshmirtz Tracklist: *Gianni Schicchi - O Mio Babbino Caro *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Overture from Marriage of Figaro *Sesto Bruscantini and Teresa Berganza - Non Piu Andrai Farfallone Amoroso *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Verdi - Rigoletto *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Beethoven - Egmont Overture *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Chopin - Impromptu *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Boccherini - Minuet *George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Schubert - Ave Maria *Mozart - Requiem Aeternam *Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (mvt. 1) *Grieg - In the Hall of the Mountain King *Pachelbel - Canon in D Major *Verdi - Triumphal March *Bach - Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring Nightride FM A deleted radio station from GTA V makes it's way to Danville and the whole Tri-State Area. Style:Electropop, Synthwave DJ:Kavinsky Tracklist: *Mitch Murder - Night Train *Tesla Boy - Rebecca *Jordan F - Abandoned Streets (Short Version) *Kavinsky - Nightcall *Lazerhawk - Overdrive *Miami Nights 1984 - Early Summer *Lifelike - So Electric *Kavinsky - Protovision *Mitch Murder - Remember When *Scattle - Knock Knock *Garth Knight - Silent Strike *Lazerhawk - So Far Away *Flashworx - Futurisma *Com Truise - Fightwave *Linea Aspera - Synapse *Miami Nights 1984 - Clutch *Kavinsky - Odd Look *Futurecop! feat. Cavaliers of Fun - Atlantis 1997 *Cash Cash - Reach For the Stars *Perturbator - Raining Steel *Lost Years - Red Horizon *Lazerhawk - Overdrive *Kavinsky - Pacific Coast Highway *Betamaxx - Only in Movies *Mental Majority - Under the Stars *Lazerhawk - Interstellar *Tommy - The Chase *Kavinsky - Roadgame *Rain Sword - Shadows in the Dark *Miami Nights 1984 - Ocean Drive *Sellorekt /LA Dreams - More Time (Re-visited) *Kavinsky - Dead Cruiser *M.O.O.N. - Warehouse *Garth Knight - Silent Strike *Kavinsky - Protovision *Kavinsky ft. SebastiAn - Odd Look *Electric Youth - The Best Thing *The Judgeman - Press Start *Kavinsky ft. Lovefoxx - Nightcall *Ladytron - Seventeen *Mitch Murder ft. Kristine - Feel the Air *Harold Faltemeyer - Axel F *Yonderboi - People Always Talk About The Weather (Junkie XL Remix) *Melody - Feel The Rush *Ladytron - Fighting In Built Up Areas Head Radio Style:Modern pop, adult contemporary, rock DJ:Pauline Simmones Tracklist: *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) *Moloko - The Time Is Now *Morcheeba - Tape Loop *Neon Trees - Animal *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock *Cassie - Me & U *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Conor & Jay - Carry Me Off *Sheryl Crow - Real Gone *Kudu - Give Me Your Head Danville Public Radio Style:Public radio, talk radio Hosts:Various *'The Fireside Chat':This show consists of the Fireside Girls founder discussing the best things about being a Fireside Girl and the dangers of global warming while also taking calls from listeners. *'Where's the Rhythm?':This show consists of the former Love Händel drummer Swampy talking about what music instruments are good and bad, and showing reasons why is rhythm important in music. *'Woody's Roundup':This show consists of the best episodes of Woody's Roundup, a forgotten children show from the 50's, which was cancelled before the last episode. Chattersphere FM Style:Talk radio Hosts:Lazlow Chattersphere features a format in which listeners call in with opinions, concerns and complaints, and Lazlow responds with their take on the situation. The station also features two long interviews with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and later on Lightning McQueen. The phone calls include the likes of Candace Flynn, who calls on the show about why can't she bust her brothers, no matter what she does, in addition to having problems with Suzy, Jeremy's sister. The other callers for example include Carl Karl from OWCA, Lawrence Fletcher and a caller freaking out about Terry WADs for DooM. Tri-State Emergency Dispatch Style:Police dispatch This station is only availible on emergency vehicles and police cars, similar to the dispatch from GTA 3, Vice City & San Andreas. Commercials *Team Improbable *Slushy the Clown *Brick *Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment *Al's Toy Barn *Fireside Girls *Swamp Oil 500 *Whatever Clothing Store *Bobbi's Hair Emporium *The Essential LINDANA:Still Fun *Amazing Man-Eating Dinosaur-Themed-Totally-Sick Water Slide of Doom *Grotti Carbonizzare *ZiT *That Darn Fiancee *Let's All Dance Until We're Sick *Maibatsu Penumbra *Join the O.W.C.A. *Flynn-Fletcher Antiques *ECola *Googoplex Mall *Danville National Forest *Super Duper Mega Superstore